Halo Achieve:Autumn Pillar
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Deliver Halsey's data package to the pillars of the fall.


The satellite view of Auntie Dot shows that Noble Team's Pelican is chased by two Banshees and one Phantom.

Aszod, Eposz

August 30, 2552 16:52 hours

Auntie DotCOM: "Aristocratic leader, seek medical help immediately."

This view zooms in and follows 鹈鹕.

Auntie DotCOM: "Aristocratic leader, please reply."

Cut into the cockpit, Noble Six is close to the pilot's seat. Suddenly, several plasma bolts hit the cymbal and hit Noble Six, flashing the Spartan shield. The view turned to the squadron bay, and the Emir-A239 fired his grenade launcher on the two banshees. The Emil is focused on a female demon. The grenade detonated nearby and the EMP banned Banshee, and Banshee swooped into its crash. Both are taken out, but the phantom is still pursued. The view switches back to the cockpit and moves forward six. Carter was seriously injured, but still in the pilot's seat, took off his helmet and threw it on the ground. Blood splatter covers the cockpit window.

Auntie DotCOM: "Please answer, Sierra Two-Five-Nine. You are frightened me."

Carter-A259 turns back to Noble Six. His face was bleeding, and his armor was burned by a plasma fire.

Commander Carter-A259: (Nervous but calm) "Not sure how long she will stay. The sky will be blocked anyway. Lieutenant wants you to leave her."

This view faces a serious injury to Carter. Noble on the sixth, grab the pilot's chair and look up.

Sparta-B312: "Mr., you -"

Carter-A259: "Don't want to hear it. Bring the packaging to the fall."

Sparta-B312: "Complete."

Carter-A259: "Not yet, this is not... Emir, go with him/her. Now this is a ground race."

Switching to the Emir, he put down his empty Grenade Launcher and pays tribute to his fist. In the background, two female demon appeared again.

Emirates Emile-A239: "This is an honor, sir."

Carter-A259: "Similar... I will do my best to fire."

Six turns, then walk to the Gulf of Forces.

Carter-A259: "Six. Artificial intelligence has chosen you... she made the right choice."

Turn around and keep the chasing aircraft away from sight. The sixth and the Emir are on the sly tail and are ready to jump. Hold the AI bag tightly, and when Emile grabbed the cockroach, the six men kneel down. Carter counts down with his finger.

Carter-A259: "On my mark."

The number of cards is zero.

Carter-A259: "Mark!"

Six and Emile jumped out and the view switched to Six's point of view. They slide down the canyon and the energy shield is exhausted. They got into trouble by hitting the ground. Six look like his or her and Emir's shield charged. Carter's cockroaches flew over them, and the banshees chased after them. Six turns, check the armor matrix for damage, and then place the AI data storage unit on his or her back. They look up the road ahead.

Violating violations again

Six and Emir continued to pass through the narrow cracks until they reached the edge of the cliff, overlooking the large area. Far away, you can see the autumn pillars of UNSC.

Emile-A239: "Still with us, commander?"

Carter-A259COM: "Keep the low position and let me absorb the heat. You only need to provide the suit."

Emir said the ship in the distance.

Emile-A239: "There is our destination, six: the pillars of autumn. Play with you."

Carter's aunt, still chased by the female demon, flew away from sight. After killing the distracted Covenant army, the Emir and the six met a pair of mongooses.

Emir-A239: "There is transportation."

If the player stops:

Amir-A239: "Do you think we have time to get there?"

After a short trip, the Spartans arrived in another open area. The deployment of the Covenant forces declined and the Covenant forces emerged from them. In order to make the situation worse, the scarab fell from the sky.

If Six drives his/her own cat lick instead of riding a shotgun on Emile:

Amir-A239: "Scar Beetle! Don't Participate! Gun, Six!"

If the player removes his/her cat lick:

Emile-A239: "Six! Back to Monday!"

Carter's cockroaches reappeared and distracted the scarab by shooting the back.

Carter-A259COM: "Let the parcel get out of there! Remember your goal!"

More rails were inserted into the pod and another Scarab fell from the sky as the first one walked over the cliff. After fleeing the battlefield, the Spartans embarked on a broken bridge.

Emile-A239: "The bridge in front is out, six. We will have to jump!"

Or, after IWHBYD骷髅 is activated:

Emile-A239: "Hands up, six o'clock! We must jump!"

If the player goes to the right side of the bridge:

Emile-A239: "Looks like we can climb to the south."

Emile-A239: "Wraith! Come to us!"

When the Spartans crossed the abyss, the phantom flew over the head, whether it was a cat or not. The roadblock blocked the road of the vehicle. Emile and Noble Six dismounted and continued on foot.

This town is not big enough

Carter-A259COM: "The nobility, the enemy forces block the road ahead."

Emile-A239: "There is a ghost! Southeast!"

After cleaning or rushing through the area, Six and Emile pass through a cave. They are close to the exit.

Carter-A259COM: "Noble! You have... the situation."

Another scarab suddenly came down in front of Emile and Six, who were trapped at the exit of the cave.

Amir-A239: "Mom...we can go beyond it, sir!"

Ë

Miles are hesitant to retreat.

Carter-A259COM: "No, you can't. No help."

Emile-A239: "Commander, you have no firepower!"

After noticing the two Spartans, the Scarab was aiming at the Six and Emir as it charged its cannon. Carter's cockroach flew over and fired it. The scarab distracted and stopped charging the cannon.

Carter-A259COM: "I have achieved quality."

Emile-A239: "A solid copy. It's hard to beat, boss."

Carter took the donkey around and began to traject the ball, directly toward the Scarab.

Carter-A259COM: "You are alone, Noble... Carter out."

As the Pacers charged the main gun again, slammed into the side of the Scarab and exploded. One side of the scarab exploded into a flame, and the explosion swayed in it. The scarab uttered a dying "scream" and tried to stay standing. More explosions rock it, it fell off the cliff. A loud bang was heard, indicating that it had been destroyed. The view switches back to two SPARTAN-IIIs, which is what remains for the Noble Team.

Emile-A239: "The gap in the east. Let's go."

The nobility nodded six.

Emir and six enter another cave. The bodies of the dead Marines were thrown in the cave.

Emile-A239: "Buggers. Quiet."

The drone attacked the duo, but with skill and super firepower, the Spartans removed the Allied forces. After removing several Skirmishers, Emile and Six found the exit of the cave. The SinoViet facility can be seen, and the FBI frigate federal army of the UN Security Council is a huge battlefield between the UN Security Council and the Covenant forces.

Captain JacobsCOM: "This is the pillar of the fall Captain Case. We are following you, Noble, but we have started our launch sequence. Continue to dry dock, platform D. I will go by myself received a package."

Emile-A239: "We will be there, sir."

CaseCOM: "You'd better be a soldier, because my countdown didn't stop."

Emile-A239: "Understood. We must arrive at the dry dock - Priority One."

The Spartans are associated with some surviving Army soldiers.

Female police officer: "Spartan! Here!"

Female police officer: "This doesn't look good, sir. Covests occupied the entire shipyard."

Female police officer: "Continue to go east. (For other soldiers) Marines, push them back!"

They cleaned the front of the shipyard and entered the facility. Soon, they contacted some soldiers of the UN Security Council and fought against another covenant.

Police Officer #2: "Ah, Serra, you did it!"

Emile-A239: "So far. TAC assessment?"

Police Officer #2: "They cover this facility from all angles. We will cover you with firepower. From the flank, there must be a road."

Amir-A239: "We will find it. You just keep them busy."

Police Officer #2: "You understand, sir."

If six files:

Emile-A239: "Come on, six o'clock! We must go through that facility in advance!"

Either

Amir-A239: "Autumn can't wait forever. Let's go, six!"

Six people and the Amir went deep into the facility and fought with numerous covenant soldiers. Along the way, they met a pair of Marines.

Ocean #1: "Spartan! Dry dock through that structure. Pass through, we will support you."

The phantom approached and destroyed the enemy.

Emile-A239: "Attention Phantom!"

Six and Emir deal with reinforcements and continue to be outside. They walked along the sidewalk to a warehouse guarded by Skirmishers and a pair of hunters. The Spartans quickly killed the commandos and defeated the hunters after a long battle.

Amir-A239: "Go east! Go ahead!"

They entered the warehouse, and the Marines at the bottom were engaged in fire with the Kig-Yar infantry, occupying the upper floors of the facility. When the Spartans approached a flight of stairs, Sangheili Ultra wielding a sword charged them. Before moving on, the Spartans eliminated it, went upstairs and killed the remaining Covenant forces.

As Noble Six moves up another step:

CaseCOM: "The key to the nobility team. We don't have much time here, Spartans."

Emile-A239: "Replica, sir. We are very close. (To six) The last blow, Lieutenant."

Six and Emir met with another Marine Corps team and exchanged fire with a team of Grunts and Kig-Yar. After dealing with these enemies, the Spartans finally left the warehouse and saw a huge fall, launching 50 mm Autocannons on various covenant crafts in the area.

Case

Noble Six and Emile are linked to the naval squad outside the warehouse.

Emir-A239: "What is the situation?"

Navy #2: "We have manipulated a large-scale driver. We lost it, and there will be no cover fire in the fall. She will never enter the orbit."

Emile-A239: "The nobles are against Case: we are on the mat."

CaseCOM: "Copy, noble. My cockroach is ready. Clear LZ, I will see you there."

Emile-A239: "Yes, sir. Ok, six... that's it. I will take a big gun. You just need to reach the platform and deliver the parcel."

Noble Six is ready to participate in the upcoming ghost, while Emile is exposed to large-scale drivers.

Amir-A239COM: "I am in the right place! I will take out the spaceship as much as possible."

Although the Emir used as many shotguns as possible to shoot down the Covenant's spacecraft, many ghosts would reach the landing pad and lay down dozens of covenant soldiers, including the Brutus, the Gnoll and the buzz.

Emile-A239COM: "Pull them down until Case arrives!"

More ghosts have appeared.

Emile-A239COM: "Take them away, Lieutenant! Clear the area!"

Despite this possibility, Noble Six and the surviving Marines were still able to go all out and eventually cleared Case's platform.

Emile-A239COM: "The nobility to Case: the pad is very clear."

CaseCOM: "My way."

Emile-A239COM: "Six, the time you left. Put the package on the mat... let your ass leave the planet. I have already got your return."

KeyesCOM: "This is Keyes, a popular method for platform Delta."

Case's Pelican is close to the platform.

KeyesCOM: "Prepare to possess parcels, nobility."

Noble Six rushed to the platform in time to meet with him.

Captain Case left the hustle and met with the six nobles. The Marines from Pelican secured the mat.

Case: "It's nice to meet you, Sparta. Halsey assured me that I can count on you."

Or, on the legend:

Case: "It's nice to meet you, Sparta. Catherine assured me that I can count on you."

The noble six handed the parcel to Captain Case.

Sparta-B312: "Not just me, sir..."

Case is rest assured on Six's shoulder.

Case: "They will be remembered."

Case turned and re-entered, but stopped because of a huge shadow in the sky. A CCS-class battle cruiser passed through the clouds and headed for the pillars of autumn.

Case: "The cruiser, adjust to the fall! No. 4, I need to ignite the cruiser, otherwise we won't leave here! Have you copied it?"

The Emir began to rotate large-scale drivers to face the forward cruiser.

Emile-A239COM: "You have windows, sir."

Jacob Case and the Marine Corps entered the squad.

Case: "Bridge, this is the captain. We have parcels. Go back to the fall and end."

Bridge OfficerCOM: "Copy that."

Noble Six, who is about to board, is shocked by a phantom sudden sound and attracts his/her designated shooter rifle. A ghost appears nearby and a plasma bolt is fired from the two front turrets. The escort of Case was shot down and Noble Six crashed on the platform. Six dives are far from the burning wreck and will hardly be crushed. When the phantom flew over it, Case's embarrassing shift. Six people prepared his/her weapons and turned to the Phantom Wheel towards the mass driver, but were forced to escape because the starboard door gunner fired a series of plasmas in Sparta. Phantom shot down a pair of fans through a massive driver. Noble Six can see a Zealot and the second is hidden by Mass Mass. The Emil was shocked. The first fanatic put forward a sword of energy, but the Emir shot the canopy with a shotgun, shattered the glass and knocked the elite down on the deck. The Amir stood up, raised his shotgun, and shot it directly at the chest of the fallen fanatic, killing him.

Emile-A239: "Who is the next one?!

The second fanatic pierced the Emir from behind with an energy sword, then pulled the deadly Spartan from the blade and pulled the Emir to the throat.

Amir-A239: (contempt) "I am ready! How are you?!"

While still alive, Emir pulled his kukri from his shoulder sheath, then pierced the fanatic into the throat, then dragged them to the floor and couldn't see it. Keyes' Pelican returns to the platform delta. One of the Marines reached out and instructed Noble Six to join them.

Navy #4: "Lieutenant, join us! We must leave here!"

Sparta-B312: (OK) "Negative. I have a gun. (To Case) Good luck, sir."

Leaving six miles.

Case: "...good luck, Sparta."

Case's leaves. Noble Six has the only chance to escape from Reach.

CaseCOM: "The noble six, picking up the mass driver, let me take a path."

If the player stops:

CaseCOM: "Sparta, have you copied it? Heat the gun, we have a variety of processes on us!"

If the player stops more:

CaseCOM: "We need your gun, Noble. Or sitting in her grave in the fall."

If the player continues to stall:

CaseCOM: "You will have to take down the cruiser, Spart one!"

He moved six times to the building that built the large-scale driver, but met an elite army marshal and a team of three enthusiasts. In turn, the four elites are guarded by multiple special operations Unggoy and an engineer (higher difficulty). Noble Six struggles with his/her approach and benefits the public driver.

CaseCOM: "Cruiser, enter position. I need it to die!"

The waves of Phantoms and Banshees attacked large-scale drivers, but the six drove them away.

CaseCOM: "A large-scale driver won't destroy those shields! Stable, Sparta!"

The cruiser began charging its ventral energy projector with its ventral shield around the projector.

CaseCOM: "Fire now, Lieutenant! Hit her in the intestines!"

If the player stops:

CaseCOM: "You must fire now, Sparta! We will not be spared!"

If the player stops more:

CaseCOM: "Aim at the glass mouth!"

Noble six fires. The mass drive hits the ventral energy projector on the cruiser.

If the Noble Six is still stalling, the cruiser will launch a beam of light down, with a bright flash, and the game will return to the last checkpoint.

The magnetic field that directs the plasma is unstable, causing a huge explosion that causes the ship to sway.

CaseCOM: "Good gun, Sparta. All sites: support for abandonment."

The docks are docked in time, just like some Marines are in the Gulf of Forces.

Easter Egg: At this time, if the thumb lever on the right side is kept on the right side, you can see John-117 in the freezer.

When the autumn pillars were launched into the sky using the R7 thrust coupling, Noble Six climbed down the ladder to the mass driver. The contract cruiser crashed in the background. When it flies into space, the autumn pillar throws and ejects its rocket pod.

CaseCOM: "This is the pillar of autumn. We left. The parcel is with us."

When the fall flew into space, six people walked along the valley. When Noble Six removes the DMR, the view moves down to Spartan's leg and the destroyed cruiser.

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
